Hopeless
by Alena Robynelfe
Summary: Rosalya vient de mourir et, pourtant, ses amis apprennent qu'ils peuvent la sauver mais pour cela, ils doivent être prêts à faire des sacrifices...
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

_Hier soir, environ vers vingt-trois heures trente, un corps sans vie a été retrouvé aux environs d'une boîte de nuit. La victime, Rosalya Sander, dix-sept ans, s'est faite agressée par un homme armé d'un poignard long de dix centimètres à huit reprises. Les ambulances sont arrivées trop tard pour pouvoir la sauver. La jeune adolescente était connue dans les environs pour faire partie du groupe _Hopeless_, un fameux groupe de musique composé de six adolescents sans problème. Rosalya ne buvait presque jamais, ne se droguait pas et ne fumait pas, c'était une jeune fille exemplaire dont l'assassinat laisse perplexe les forces de police. La famille a refusé de parler avec nos journalistes et nous leur offrons toutes nos condoléances ainsi qu'à Castiel, Lysandre, Leigh, Adellia et Alena, les membres du groupe. L'enquête est en cours, si vous possédez des renseignements pouvant nous aider, veuillez contactez le numéro qui s'affiche en bas de votre téléviseur. Nous tenons à préciser que les autres membres du groupe sont peut-être en danger …_

Une ombre se leva et éteignit la télévision avec colère. Son plan avait échoué, la jeune fille aurait dû arriver chez lui, désemparée, après son assassinat. Mais elle n'était malheureusement pas là, ce qui signifiait que ses sources étaient fausses et qu'il avait été trompé : Rosalya n'était pas une Liée … Un sourire étira alors les lèvres de l'inconnu lorsqu'il se rappela les dernières paroles des journalistes ; les autres membres du groupe étaient peut-être des Liés et dans ce cas-là, il devait tout faire pour les attirer dans ses filets ...


	2. Chapitre 1

_**Chapitre 1**_

La pluie tombait sans discontinuer reflétant la tristesse de celle qui la regardait. Les yeux bruns de la jeune adolescente ne quittaient pas le ciel et des larmes salées s'écoulaient sur ses joues pâles. Quelqu'un toqua doucement à la porte de sa chambre, l'obligeant à détacher son regard du mauvais temps. Elle traversa la pièce sans se presser, évitant les livres qui jonchaient le sol et les multiples feuilles de papier sur lesquelles des poèmes inachevés étaient écrits à l'encre rouge. L'adolescente repoussa les mèches de ses cheveux bruns qui lui tombaient devant les yeux et se décida enfin à ouvrir la porte. Sa mère se tenait là, une expression peinée sur le visage, triste de voir l'état dans lequel se trouvait sa fille depuis déjà deux semaines.

- Alena, le repas est prêt.

- Je n'ai pas faim, rétorqua sa fille d'une voix cassée par ses journées passées à pleurer.

- Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça ! s'énerva la mère. Depuis deux semaines, tu ne manges pratiquement rien, tu ne vas plus en cours et tu passes tes journées enfermée dans ta chambre !

L'adolescente ne répondit rien et se contenta de fixer sa mère d'un regard vide. Elle ne comprenait pas la réaction de sa mère, se disant que sa génitrice ne savait probablement pas ce qu'était la vraie tristesse. Alena recula de quelques pas, referma la porte de sa chambre en prenant bien soin de la fermer à clefs puis retourna s'accouder à sa fenêtre en fixant la pluie qui tombait inlassablement. Elle entendit sans peine le soupir de découragement de sa mère qui redescendit à l'étage inférieur, lassée de ses combats verbaux avec sa fille. Le téléphone portable d'Alena sonna et elle décrocha en hâte en voyant le nom de son ami s'afficher sur l'écran.

- Lysandre ? Pourquoi tu m'appelles ? Quelque chose de grave vient d'arriver ?

- Non, ne t'en fais pas Alena, c'est juste Leigh qui souhaite que le groupe se réunisse dans notre salle habituelle.

- Ok, j'arrive !

L'adolescente raccrocha puis se changea en vitesse tout en regardant l'heure de son réveil. Minuit n'allait pas tarder donc il était hors de question qu'elle demande à ses parents l'autorisation de sortir aussi tard. Elle noua une écharpe autour de sa gorge et ouvrit doucement sa fenêtre en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. En quelques secondes, elle fut dehors et elle éprouva un peu de remords de sortir ainsi sans prévenir ses parents mais elle voulait à tout prix retrouver les membres du groupe. Alena n'eut aucun mal à retrouver le chemin menant à la salle de répétitions et elle remarqua bien vite que les lampes étaient déjà allumées. Elle entra avec hésitation et entendit une douce et triste mélodie jouée au violon. Elle reconnut sans peine l'œuvre de Leigh qui, comme elle, jouait du violon, et le laissa exprimer sa tristesse dans la musique sans le déranger. Tous les membres du groupe chantaient aux concerts mais ils avaient tous également un talent avec les instruments : Leigh et Alena jouaient du violon, Castiel et Adellia faisaient de la guitare, Lysandre caressait les touches du piano tandis que Rosalya jouait autrefois de la flûte traversière. Ce doux son étincelant de l'instrument de la jeune fille manquait terriblement aux membres du groupe même s'ils ne l'avouaient pas.

Castiel et Adellia arrivèrent juste après Alena dans la salle de répétition, essoufflés, les joues rouges d'avoir trop couru et ils se figèrent en entendant eux aussi la mélodie. Lysandre fit son apparition en dernier et vint s'asseoir près des autres sans quitter son frère des yeux.

- Pourquoi nous avoir réunis ? demanda Castiel.

- Le groupe ne peut plus exister, lui répondit simplement Leigh avec une tristesse infinie. Sans Rosalya, ça ne sera plus pareil, nous ne pouvons pas continuer.

- Tu ne vas pas recommencer ! s'exclama Lysandre avec colère.

Cette colère surprit les autres car d'ordinaire, le jeune aux yeux vairons était calme et posé. Son regard faisait peur à voir et Leigh recula légèrement.

- Nos fans veulent nous voir continuer et il ne faut pas les décevoir, continua Lysandre. Cette perte tragique m'a peiné autant que toi car je la considérais déjà comme ma sœur mais la vie continue pour nous !

- Comment peux-tu faire ton deuil aussi facilement ? lui demanda faiblement Alena.

- Je l'ignore, avoua son ami, je me suis réveillé ce matin en me disant que la vie méritait d'être vécue et que le monde attendait beaucoup de nous.

Castiel sourit en entendant les paroles de son meilleur ami car elles lui faisaient penser à un début d'inspiration de la part du jeune homme aux cheveux blancs. Adellia se mit soudain à rire et tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle.

- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de dire Lys' ? Le monde n'a pas besoin de jeunes comme nous pour tourner rond. Nous ne sommes que des adolescents avec une âme d'artiste !

- Vous n'êtes pas que ça, déclara sombrement une voix inconnue.

Les membres du groupe sursautèrent et se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers le nouvel arrivant. Cet inconnu possédait une cape d'un noir d'encre qui ne laissait voir de son corps que ses yeux vermeils, caractéristique physique qui étonna les adolescents. Sa cape était fermée par une broche en or représentant un dragon endormit et sur sa hanche reposait une longue épée dont la lame effilée fit frémir les jeunes. Cependant, Castiel, avec sa désinvolture habituelle et son grand manque de patience finit par adresser la parole à l'homme aux yeux rouges.

- D'un, qui êtes-vous ? De deux, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?

- Je suis Azlo, maître des rêves et des esprits, et je suis venu en ces lieux pour vous révéler comment refaire revivre votre amie Rosalya.

Toute l'attention était désormais fixée sur lui, ce qui avait été le but principal de ses paroles.

- L'âme de votre chère amie erre sur votre monde depuis son assassinat qui a été fait selon des règles bien précises qu…

- Rosalya a été poignardée, comme d'autres personnes avant elle, le coupa Leigh.

- Les techniques des créatures de mon monde sont invisibles pour de simples humains et le poison magique dont était enduite la lame du poignard n'a pas été détecté par les chercheurs. Cette façon de tuer, nous ne l'utilisons que contre les Liés pour les aider à développer leurs pouvoirs. Quelqu'un nous a annoncé que votre amie était une Liée alors nous avons voulu la tuer pour l'aider mais nos informations étant fausses, Rosalya n'a pas développé de pouvoir et son âme s'est enlevée de son corps pour errer à jamais.

- En gros, résuma Castiel, on se laisse tuer pour avoir nos pouvoirs, on sauve Rosa' et après on rentre chez nous ?

- Ce n'est pas si facile ! Vous ne pourrez jamais rentrer chez vous …

Leigh sursauta en entendant cette phrase car ça signifiait que même s'ils arrivaient à sauver sa tendre bien-aimée, il ne la reverrait jamais, obligé de vivre dans un monde inconnu où il ne trouverait jamais sa place. Lysandre remarqua le trouble de son grand-frère et décida de ne rien rajouter pour ne pas le blesser. Il fixa ses yeux vairons sur Azlo et attendit patiemment la suite des événements.

- Votre mort arrivera bientôt, tenez-vous prêts à faire vos adieux à vos familles.

- Ça ne sera pas très dur, marmonna Castiel.

Les yeux rouges le fixèrent, brillèrent puis leur propriétaire disparut dans un grand mouvement de cape. Les adolescents restèrent un instant perplexes, immobiles, plongés dans des pensées différentes. Adellia soupira soudain en marmonnant qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix. Ses yeux verts se posèrent sur ses amis alors qu'elle rejetait ses cheveux bruns-roux en arrière pour dégager sa vue.

- C'est insupportable, lâcha Alena. Mourir pour aider des gens qu'on ne connaît même pas !

- Et perdre Rosalya une deuxième fois, murmura Leigh.

La tristesse regagna de nouveau les membres de Hopeless et Castiel monta sur la scène pour jouer un air de guitare, laissant transparaître ses émotions. L'adolescent aux cheveux rouges ne se montrait sous son vrai visage que devant ses amis, montrant habituellement un masque de froideur aux autres. Lysandre avait été le premier à l'apprivoiser puis avaient suivi Leigh et Rosalya pour finir par Alena et Adellia. Les deux amies avaient soudainement débarqué à Sweet Amoris trois ans auparavant pour des raisons familiales et elles avaient eu beaucoup de mal à se faire accepter par les autres élèves qui ne voyaient en elles que des petites nouvelles incapables de s'adapter. Encore une fois, Lysandre avait effectué le premier pas et une grande amitié s'était installée entre les adolescents. Leigh devait toujours veiller à ce que tout aille bien, prenant son rôle d'aîné très au sérieux et il avait eu le surnom de « papa poule » par Rosalya. La jeune fille avait toujours été désinvolte mais en même temps d'un calme incroyable, arrivant toujours à résoudre les conflits entre les membres de Hopeless et ceux d'Ambroisie, le groupe de musique monté par Ambre et sa troupe. Ambre était la sœur du délégué principal Nathaniel et faisait tout pour énerver les autres élèves tout en gardant une image de diva du lycée. Elle avait même essayé de sortir avec Castiel mais cette relation qu'elle espérait s'était soldée par un échec car le jeune homme refusait de l'approcher. Les filles avaient bien ri ce jour-là et s'en souvenaient encore, au plus grand malheur d'Ambre qui s'était alors mis en tête de les faire renvoyer. Cette idée-là aussi s'était soldée par un échec car Alena avait réussi à s'entendre avec Nathaniel malgré l'amitié qu'elle avait envers Castiel. Bien sûr, elle n'essayerait jamais de les faire s'entendre mais comme elle adorait les deux garçons, elle arrivait à les faire se calmer assez rapidement.

- Vous savez à quoi je suis en train de penser ? demanda Adellia.

- Non mais tu ne vas pas tarder à nous le dire, lui répondit Castiel.

Pour toute réponse elle lui tira la langue et commença à raconter le fameux jour où Lysandre s'était pris un arbre en plein milieu de cours. Le garçon aux yeux vairons réagit comme elle précédemment et lui tira la langue, causant l'hilarité générale du groupe. La joie revenait peu à peu mais l'ombre du mal planait sur leurs têtes sans qu'ils en aient conscience …


	3. Chapitre 2

_**Chapitre 2**_

Castiel était encore dans le bureau de la directrice à écouter les multiples reproches qui lui étaient adressées. Il détestait cet endroit en raison du papier-peint rose qui ornait les murs, les photographies de chats et de chiens dispersées un peu partout et surtout, son occupante. La directrice avait toujours un air sévère sur le visage quand il était convoqué dans son bureau et il s'était longtemps demandé s'il lui arrivait parfois de sourire. Cette fois-ci, le rebelle arborait un air vraiment contrarié. C'est vrai qu'il n'était pas ce que l'on pouvait qualifier d'élève modèle mais pour une fois, il n'avait pas fait ce qu'on lui reprochait puisqu'il se trouvait en cours. Comment aurait-il pu inonder tous les toilettes de Sweet Amoris sans que son professeur de mathématique ne se rende compte de son absence ? D'ailleurs, il aurait eu du mal de sortir de la salle vu qu'il passait toutes ses heures de mathématiques à dormir et cela dit, il ne dérangeait personne en dormant. Mais encore une fois, sa réputation de rebelle et de mauvais élève avaient fait de lui la victime idéal. Si personne ne croyait à son innocence, la directrice n'avait qu'à demander à Lysandre la vérité vu que le jeune homme aux yeux vairons détestait les mensonges et ne les employait qu'en dernier recours. Cependant, Castiel savait qu'aucune question ne serait posée à son ami parce que l'équipe pédagogique du lycée souhaitait juste son départ, ce qui n'allait pas tarder. Mais il regrettait quand même de devoir partir car il s'imaginait déjà les regards déçus d'Adellia et d'Alena ainsi que les propos de Lysandre qui lui reprocherait encore une fois de ne jamais rien faire de bien et d'être incapable de faire quelque chose de sa vie. Castiel avait bien vu que l'éclat de joie qu'ils avaient eu s'était envolé aussi vite qu'il était apparu, cédant la place à une tension permanente qui émanait de leur peur de mourir. Même s'ils avaient bien compris qu'ils ne risquaient pas grand-chose, leur confiance envers les paroles de l'étranger restait minime. Bien sûr, aucun d'eux ne pouvait essayer de se raisonner en se disant que la magie n'existait pas puisqu'ils avaient tous pu voir Azlo disparaître devant leurs regards étonnés. Cependant, il était très dur pour eux d'assimiler le fait qu'ils étaient concernés par des choses aussi étranges que la magie et aussi dangereuses que la mort.

- Castiel, tu es définitivement exclu de Sweet Amoris !

Le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges croisa le regard de la directrice et sentit soudain une envie de meurtre l'envahir. Il n'avait pourtant pas cédé à la violence de nombreuses fois mais il sentait vraiment en colère d'être la cible d'une accusation non fondée. Il se leva de la chaise, prit les papiers qu'elle lui tendait, ramassa son sac et claqua la porte du bureau en sortant avant de se diriger vers la salle des délégués. Nathaniel s'y trouvait déjà et Castiel lui tendit toutes les feuilles concernant son renvoi. Le blond fut surpris lorsqu'il remarqua que ce dont à quoi ils s'attendaient tous venait enfin d'arriver. Il voulut s'excuser envers l'adolescent avec qui il avait toujours eu des différents car il avait beau toujours crier sur lui, il ne souhaitait pas vraiment son départ car sans Castiel, l'ambiance au lycée ne serait plus la même. Mais le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges fit bien comprendre au blondinet qu'il n'avait pas besoin de sa pitié. Alors qu'il allait quitter la salle, une jeune femme arriva, ses longs cheveux blancs s'accordant à merveille avec ses yeux argentés. Les deux garçons s'étaient figés sur le coup, ayant l'impression d'avoir vu Rosalya entrer.

- Bonjour, je cherche le délégué.

- C'est moi, déclara Nathaniel une fois remis de sa surprise. Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Je me nomme Tialda, répondit la jeune femme, et je suis la sœur ainée de Rosalya.

- J'ignorais que Rosa' avait une sœur, s'étonna le blond.

- Moi aussi, marmonna Castiel en fronçant les sourcils.

Il comprenait mieux la ressemblance entre les deux mais il trouvait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Jamais il n'aurait pu penser que leur amie leur ferait des cachoteries sur sa vie surtout qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais mentis et qu'elle avait déclaré être fille unique. Tialda regarda les garçons l'un après l'autre mais son attention finit par se focaliser sur celui aux cheveux rouges. D'ailleurs, il commençait vraiment à se sentir mal à l'aise car il ressentait en cette fille quelque chose qui le dérangeait de plus en plus sans qu'il puisse dire pourquoi. Elle expliqua enfin la raison de son arrivée au lycée.

- Je suis venue récupérer les affaires de ma sœur.

- Ses affaires ? s'étonna le délégué.

- Il lui reste quelques babioles dans son casier.

Nathaniel ne pouvait pas refuser à Tialda l'accès aux affaires de sa sœur vu que celle-ci était morte. Il alla chercher les clefs du casier, ayant toujours un double des clefs de tous les cadenas du lycée. Il mit un certain temps à retrouver celle de Rosalya mais il mit enfin la main dessus et conduisit la jeune femme aux yeux argentés au casier de sa jeune sœur. Castiel décida de les suivre car il voulait en savoir plus sur cette étrange femme qui prétendait être la sœur de leur amie. La jeune femme sortit les quelques affaires qui restaient et sourit mystérieusement en récupérant le coupe-papier qui se trouvait dans une protection de cuir. La défunte avait beaucoup tenu à cet objet de son vivant car c'était sa mère qui le lui avait offert et celle-ci avait malheureusement succombée à un cancer virulent. Le coupe-papier était en argent véritable et représentait une petite épée qui portait une inscription sur la lame, dévoilant des mots issus d'un langage inconnu. Tialda l'observa un certain temps et se retrouva soudainement seule avec Castiel car le délégué avait eu une chose importante à faire et avait donné la responsabilité au rebelle de la surveiller.

- Ça doit vous faire bizarre de savoir que le bonheur de Rosalya repose sur votre sacrifice.

- Pardon ? Mais comment …

- Comment puis-je le savoir ? le coupa-t-elle avec un sourire mystérieux. Je viens du même monde que vous mais moi, j'ai eu le bonheur d'y passer toute mon enfance en évitant de mettre les pieds sur Terre.

- Je déteste que l'on me prenne pour un imbécile, répliqua Castiel en lui jetant un regard noir.

Tialda éclata d'un rire cristallin sans même penser qu'elle était en train de vexer le rebelle. Il ne voulait pas croire en ce qu'elle venait de révéler car il faisait tout pour éviter de repenser aux paroles d'Azlo et à tout ce qu'elles impliquaient. D'un autre côté, il ne voyait pas comment Tialda aurait pu être au courant de cette histoire si elle ne faisait pas partie du monde de l'homme aux yeux rouges.

- Azlo sait que vous êtes les Liés et il ne cesse d'espérer que vous allez pouvoir sauver votre terre natale des forces obscures qui s'y sont installées.

- Azlo est du bon côté ? s'étonna Castiel.

La rapide vision qu'ils avaient eue de lui ne l'avait pas vraiment avantagé aux yeux des membres du groupe Hopeless. Tialda lui offrit un sourire sans joie et un éclat de tristesse envahit soudain son regard.

- Ce sont les préjugés des Terriens qui ont fait que nous nous aventurons peu souvent sur votre belle planète bleue car les nôtres ont subi de grandes violences à cause de leurs différences. Je suppose d'ailleurs que tu pensais qu'Azlo faisait partie des forces obscures à cause de la couleur de ses yeux ?

- Il n'y a pas que ça, se défendit Castiel. Il débarque d'un coup en nous annonçant que l'on doit mourir alors j'ai parfaitement le droit d'être sceptique sur le camp auquel il appartient.

Elle ne répondit pas, continuant seulement de fixer son regard argenté sur lui. Le guitariste put s'apercevoir avec plus de précision que Tialda ressemblait vraiment à Rosalya. Elles n'avaient pas seulement leur chevelure couleur neige en commun mais aussi leur silhouette élancée, la grâce de leurs mouvements et leur peau d'une pâleur cadavérique. Leur caractère aussi était le même car Rosalya n'aimait pas l'injustice et les préjugés, ce qui avait toujours intrigué les autres. Certes, l'injustice était vraiment une chose inacceptable et les préjugés n'aidaient pas les gens à s'intégrer dans la vie mais Rosalya avait toujours tendance à exagérer les choses. Au moins, Castiel voyait qu'elle ressemblait à sa sœur sur ce point-là aussi. Il demanda à la jeune femme si elle était vraiment la sœur de Rosa' et elle hocha la tête de façon affirmative.

- Elle est née exactement soixante ans après moi.

- Soixante ans ! s'exclama le rebelle avec des yeux exorbités.

- Dans notre monde, l'apparence ne reflète pas l'âge réel d'une personne. Ainsi, Azlo a mille deux cent cinquante-six ans mais en apparence, il n'en fait que la vingtaine. Pour en revenir à Rosalya, quand elle née, l'état de notre monde commençait déjà à se dégrader peu à peu ce qui a décidé notre mère à mettre Rosalya en sécurité sur Terre en espérant que ses yeux dorés ne feraient pas d'elle une rejetée de la société.

Castiel eut une grimace amusée en pensant que c'était tout le contraire qui avait eu lieu car Rosalya avait eu un succès fou auprès des jeunes hommes, ce qui ne l'avait pas empêché de choisir Leigh.

- Les années suivantes furent les plus difficiles pour nous avec l'arrivée des forces obscures car le Maître des Ombres venait de détrôner notre Roi et notre Reine pour avoir le pouvoir. Un prophète a alors annoncé que des adolescents auraient les capacités de détrôner à leur tour le Maître des Ombres et de ramener la paix et la lumière sur notre monde.

Castiel était si captivé par les paroles de Tialda qu'il ne remarqua pas que la jeune femme avait sorti le coupe-papier de sa sœur de son étui de cuir. Il ne vit pas non plus la lame arriver sur lui et il ressentit seulement une horrible douleur lorsque la pointe de la lame transperça son ventre. Tialda retira doucement le coupe-papier sans se soucier du sang qui s'écoulait de la blessure qu'elle venait d'infliger à l'adolescent car elle regardait ailleurs.

- Est-ce ainsi qu'il fallait procéder ? demanda-t-elle sèchement à quelqu'un qui se tenait dans l'ombre.

- Si la lame était bien enduite du poison, il devrait contracter ses pouvoirs de Lié dans peu de temps, répondit l'inconnu en s'exposant.

Castiel reconnut la voix et les yeux d'Azlo et il put enfin savoir à quoi ressemblait le maître des esprits et des rêves. Il portait de longs cheveux noirs noués en queue de cheval et un visage fin à la pâleur incroyable. Il s'approcha de Castiel qui se retenait d'hurler de douleur.

- Je suis vraiment désolé que tu sois obligé de souffrir ainsi jeune homme mais c'est le seul moyen que nous possédons pour le moment pour faire éclore vos pouvoirs.

Le rebelle ne put retenir ses larmes qui brillaient dans ses yeux gris mais malgré tout ce qu'il était en train d'endurer, il réussit à regarder fixement Tialda avec beaucoup de haine.

- Je crois qu'ils vont me détester avant même de me connaître, soupira la jeune femme. Tu aurais pu choisir une autre personne pour faire le sale boulot.

Un fin sourire étira les lèvres de l'homme alors qu'une lueur amusée s'était mise à briller dans son regard.

- Je sais que contrairement aux autres, tu fais ton travail à la perfection. Et puis ces jeunes gens connaissaient Rosalya alors c'était certain qu'ils allaient t'écouter sans méfiance.

Tialda secoua la tête, irritée. Elle n'était pas souvent d'accord avec Azlo car elle n'appréciait pas les moyens qu'il utilisait pour attirer les gens dans ses filets et parvenir à ses fins. A chaque fois, elle exprimait son désaccord ce qui engendrait régulièrement des disputes entre eux. Des bruits de pas leur fit tourner la tête et Nathaniel arriva avec un sourire gêné.

- Excusez-moi d'être parti si brusquement mais j'av …

Il s'interrompit en voyant Castiel allongé sur le sol dans une mare de sang, Tialda avec le coupe-papier ensanglanté et Azlo qu'il voyait pour la première fois.

- Qu'avez-vous fait à Castiel et qui êtes-vous ? demanda le délégué dans un état de panique.

Il n'obtint aucune réponse et vit seulement l'homme aux yeux vermeils lever une main dans sa direction. Un rayon rouge fusa de la paume tendue et atteignit le blondinet qui s'écroula gracieusement sur le sol, les yeux fermés.

- Je pense qu'il est grand temps de partir, lança Tialda.

Azlo s'approcha de Castiel et murmura quelques mots qui calmèrent aussitôt la douleur de l'adolescent.

- Ne parle à personne de notre visite, pas même aux autres membres de ton groupe. Tu risques de te sentir un peu différent dans les jours à venir mais ce sera tout à fait normal.

D'un simple geste, il fit disparaître le sang séché qui maculait le sol puis il s'intéressa ensuite à Nathaniel et s'accroupit près de lui.

- Azlo, tu ne vas quand même pas changer ses souvenirs ? demanda la sœur de Rosalya.

- Je n'ai pas le choix, il nous a vus. Il s'en remettra facilement car il possède en lui une grande énergie magique même s'il n'est pas un Lié.

- Tu veux dire qu'il a des pouvoirs ? s'étonna Tialda.

Il hocha la tête de façon affirmative puis posa ses mais sur les tempes du blond avant d'entamer une incantation dans un langage que Castiel ne connaissait pas. Azlo se releva, satisfait et rejoignit Tialda en quelques pas. La jeune femme lui lança un regard méprisant avant d'incanter à son tour. Ils disparurent tous deux, laissant un Castiel perplexe et un Nathaniel endormit devant les casiers.


End file.
